ViewClan's Story: My Fifth Grade Trolling Days
by xXFallenSnowAngelXx
Summary: This is a troll not so different from My Immortal, though it's kid-friendly. I wrote it when I was younger. It takes place in the third series. It's ridiculously stupid and barely has a plot. I put it up because I thought it was hilarious.


**A/n: So this is the remains of my fifth grade trolling days. This may have gotten infamous like My Immortal if I actually finished it. I didn't edit what I wrote and I put it up just for people to laugh at it. It takes place in the third series so Dovewing and Ivypool and etc aren't introduced yet.**

**Warning: Any loss of brain cells is solely the fault of the insistent reader. **

***I never completed this troll, so there's only five chapters. Lucky you***

**ViewClan's Story -Prologue**

_"Viewhigh,you must drive out_ _the four_ clans that live by the lake," meowed a tom. "The four clans?" Viewhigh was confused. The tom nodded. "Yes,the four clan. Thunder,Wind,River, and Shadow." "But what threat do they pose? We are the strongest clan," Viewhigh protested. "Ah,so you think that you are the strongest. But they are far more stronger for they have defeated BloodClan,and your clan will be next." Viewhigh signed, "BloodClan's leader, Scourge,had only one life to lose. I have nine lives to lose granted to me by HighClan."The tom shook his head, " The leaders also have nine lives to lose too granted to them by our enemies, StarClan. If you kill or drive out the four clans,we could also drive out StarClan. Can we trust you?" The tom gave him a weary look. "Yes,you can trust me." All of a sudden the tom began to fade in a swirl of mist. Viewhigh woke up he stepped out of his cave and called to his clan, " ViewClan,we must go to the lake and drive out or kill the other four clans!"

**Chapter One- ViewClan Attacks**

_" Everything is ours now,"_ hissed Viewhigh. "No it isn't,"meowed Firestar, "We will give you a chance to leave and leave us in peace." "Never! Prey here is better,we will not leave!" Terrorpaw unsheathed his claws. "We have many more than you have,you will die," meowed Photopaw calmly. "We will not leave,you will leave," hissed Lionblaze. "LionClan attack!" Firestar yowled. "Attack ViewClan!" shrieked Picturepaw in battle fury. The clans ran forward and fought. Viewhigh grabbed Firestar's scuff and shook it hard. Firestar tried to fight back but he was stunned. The apprentices were fighting Lionblaze. Lionblaze was bleeding heavily. He was too weak to fight back. Hollyleaf was killed by Lickstripe. Jayfeather was taken as prisoner for ViewClan. Leopardstar was killed by Stellawing. Blackstar was killed by Picturepaw. Onestar was killed by Reflectionshadow. The only leader left was Firestar. Viewhigh bit Firestar down hard at the neck. Firestar strugged and then went limb. Firestar was dead,his last life was taken. Tawnypelt,who was looking tearfully at her dead brother,saw Firestar dead. "All the leaders are dead!" Tawnypelt fled along with most of the others. The only alive cats left in the clearinging were ViewClan's prisoners: Jayfeather,Lionblaze,and Heathertail. "What use are these stupid furballs?" snarled Viewhigh as he licked the blood off his paws. Dramatic padded up to Jayfeather," He could teach us where all the herbs are and after that we could kill him." Viewhigh nodded. Then Dramatic padded up to Lionblaze,"He has amazing fighting skills,he can teach us." Viewhigh nodded again," Then what use is that furball?" He snarled. Dramatic looked at Heathertail. Picturepaw could scent the fear-scent coming from her. "She is use-less," meowed Dramatic. Viewhigh nodded at the apprentices,signalling for them to kill her. Terrorpaw was the first to move,he jumped on her and bit at the back of her neck. Heathertail shierked and shook Terrorpaw off. Photopaw and Picturepaw leaped on her and bit even harder down her neck. This time is fell down and went limb. "ViewClan welcome to our new home!" called Viewhigh.

**Chapter Two- Picturepaw**

**2 Moons Later . . .**

_"Picturepaw! Come here!"_ Photopaw shouted. "What?" Picturepaw growled and stomped over. "She-cats," Photopaw murmured. "What did you say?" Picturepaw glared at him playfully. "Nothing," lied Photopaw. "What did you bring me here for?" Picturepaw gazed around. There was a stream running along the path and across it,Picturepaw could see moorland that swept across the grass. Picturepaw rested her gaze back at Photopaw,"Well," she demanded. "Follow me." He ran across the river and into a dark little cave. "That's all-" Photopaw put his tail in her mouth to silence her. "Listen," he hissed. Picturepaw pricked up her ears. Surly there was someone else in the cave too. Picturepaw scented the air. Jayfeather! What is he doing here? Jayfeather soon bumped into Photopaw. "Photopaw! What are you doing here?" "Then what are you doing here?" Photopaw stared at the blind tom. "Photopaw stop,he might have wandered in there by mistake..." "Really? Then why does he sound surprized rather than relif?" Photopaw challenged. "Well,well...-" "I was just gathering some catmint," Jayfeather quickly explained. Photopaw stared at him, his eyes fixed on him,"Then where's the catmint?" "There's no more." He answered honestly. Photopaw stalked back the way back to the camp. Picturepaw led Jayfeather back to the camp. When she entered she saw Lionblaze being beaten by a few kits. Viewhigh was wasing his paw. The warriors were taunting some elders. Picturepaw signed unhappily. The elders some times had to cacth their own prey. Picturepaw went to the apprentice den and closed her eyes. Sometimes Picturepaw really wanted to follow a warrior code. Sometimes she wondered if she even wanted to be in ViewClan.

**Chapter Three- Photopaw**

_"Mouse-dung!" Photopaw hissed as the shrew_ ran away. Greentailspat at Photopaw,"Look at Picturepaw, she's a lot better then you you usless clump of fur!" Picturepaw,who was hidding behind a bush,giggled uncontrolably. Photopaw snarled at Picturepaw. Reflectionshadow grined."It's true Photopaw, even Picturepaw is stronger than you,it's about time she took training from Lionblaze." Photopaw lunged himself at Reflectionshadow. Reflectionshaow moved out of the way and held Photopaw down with her front paws across his her claws,"Don't make you kill you."She spat. Photopaw growled,"Sorry." Reflectionshadow looked please,"That's better." Picturepaw helped Photopaw up. Photopaw hit her with his front paws. "OW! That hurts!" Picturepaw glared at Photopaw. Photopaw grinned,"You're so weak."

**Chapter Four- Terrorpaw**

_Terrorpaw bounced up and down like an_ excited kit, he was going to take training from Lionblaze! "If you keep that up you're going to be too tired to even eat," Picturepaw meowed. "Don't Worry, I'm sure I won't, at least not like you, Photopaw," Terrorpaw joked. "You're joking aren't you? I mean look at him! He's a lot weaker then I am!" Picturepaw Meowed eyeing Terrorpaw with a laugh. Just then Photopaw padded by grumbling. "Hey Photopaw," Picturepaw meowed teasingly ,"Aren't you going to take training from Lionblaze?" Terrorpaw clomped his paw over his jaw to prevent him from laughing. "WELL?" Picturepaw demanded. Photopaw growled and rushed away. "I guess that's a no," Picturepaw decided. Terrorpaw burst into laughter. "Photopaw is pathitic!" Picturepaw ignored him,"Come on we were suppose to train with Lionblaze now! You don't want to be late do you?" Terrorpaw got up from the ground,"Okay."

**Chapter Five- Lionblaze**

_Lionblaze growled as he got pinned down by Picturepaw._"Better,"he growled as he got pelt had dried blood grinned,"I guess the best warrior isn't the best anymore!" Lionblaze snarled at then Wickedheart walked over and slapped Lionblaze right across the face,"Don't talk like that to my son!"and with that Wickedheart stomped away."HAHAHAHAH!"Terrorpaw couldn't stop Catpaw came along,"HEY!My mentor,Gustpelt,told me to take training with Lionblaze!Gustpelt also told me to take Photopaw to train with Lionblaze too!PHOTOPAW!" Photopaw grumbled as he stepped out of the Terrorpaw and Picturepaw were surprized,"P-p-p-Photopaw why are you here?" Both Picturepaw and Terrorpaw meowed in unison. "OH!Greentail told me that he was ready for the said that he improved a lot...I know you can do it Photopaw!"she was amused,for all of ViewClan's apprentices were surpassing him."Let's fight,"he mieowed.

**A few minutes later...**

Lionblaze had clumps of dried blood all over his and Catpaw looked very proud."ugh...you win..."

**Cancelled~**

If you have read my other message, I have been plagued with Hate Messages. I couldn't take it. So I asked a girl with the username Dreampaw to take over my stories. I told her the plots. She agreed for Wishingkit's Wish. But she refused this one. I am quiting profile is:

http:/quizilla. teennick .com/user/Dr eampaw/profile/

Please do not attack her with Hate Messages. She did nothing to you. For people who wanted more of my stories, I'm sorry. If you want the whole plot:

Picturepaw leaves ViewClan, starts her own clan. Remakes the Four Clans. Goes through trouble from ViewClan on the way.

That's mainly it. Though, with a lot more details if the story continued.

Thanks for reading~

Picturepaw

**And that is the end of my troll. Obviously I didn't want to reveal that I was a troll on Quizilla. **

**Seriously. The names are hilarious. xD Spoiler Alert for ViewClan: Picturepaw and Photopaw should have a kit called Imagepaw.**

**CATPAW! LOOL! **

**Flames and whatever would be nice. Laugh along with me or critisize it. What is there to critisize? This story sucks-coming from its author. And I actually do not write like this anymore. Seriously. This use to be my BEST and LEGIT writing. That's sad. Stupid fifth grader me. But I'm in high school now, so it's different. I may write a Warriors fanfic soon-a REAL one but with OCs. It'll be like the Pokemon Rescue Team manga. You know...human turned cat. That would be so cool. **

**Anyways, bye! Hope you...erhm, didn't lose any brain cells!**


End file.
